


Help

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Random2amphonecalls, its2amhelp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Clara can't sleep.





	Help

“Help,” Clara sighed. 

“What can I help with at 2am?” Amy asked groggily. 

“I can’t sleep and it’s frustrating me because I’m tired and bored and want to sleep, but I can’t. My body won’t lie down in my bed and even if I try again, I’m uncomfortable. I have this assignment due in two weeks and I haven’t started it because I have no clue how, and I’m getting really fucking anxious about it, yet doing nothing. Anything I usually like doing I get bored of very quickly and move on to another. Even doing the assignment, all I’ve done is a bit of research and I’m not even sure it’s the right one. I want to go to sleep just to get tonight and tomorrow over with. I want tomorrow to happen but I’m also dreading it. I feel like I want to cry but I can’t, yet have a feeling I might tomorrow out of nowhere. Or just have intrusive thoughts about random things that get me upset.”

It took five minutes or so for a just-waking-up Amy to process all of this information. Who knew a sleep-deprived Clara could rant like that.

“Um, calm down, I’ll be over now.”

Before Clara could respond the line went dead, indicating that Amy had already hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what I would do right now if I could.


End file.
